


Girl Parts

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's different seeing it in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Parts

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers.

When Inara first came on board, the captain took Jayne aside and explained to him, in no uncertain terms, that he was not allowed to so much as touch her, with any part of his body.

"Even if she says it's okay?" Jayne whined.

Mal paused at that, but shook his head. "It's unlikely, Jayne, but even then. No."

And he walked off without another word.

So, Jayne tells himself as he follows his ears to the entrance to Inara's shuttle, it's not as if it's _wrong_ to be eavesdropping. _Ain't gonna touch her at all_, he affirms, but he knows the sounds that a woman makes, and as far as he knows, Inara wasn't expecting any clients tonight.

A good tracker investigates things, after all. If there's a stranger on the ship, Jayne should know about it.

For safety's sake. Nothing more.

He prowls across the catwalk, the rubber soles of his boots making no more than a whisper against the metal, because despite the frequent insults Zoe levels at his feet, he can be as stealthy as he wants to be, unless he's creeping up behind a mind-reader.

'Sides, any sound his footsteps might make wouldn't be heard above the impassioned moans emanating from Inara's shuttle. It's downright distracting, and Jayne's almost glad the captain is planet-side tonight, because there's no way he'd be able to get this close if Mal was keeping an eye on him.

Not that Jayne's doing anything wrong, oh no. He ain't gonna lay a finger, or anything else on Inara. He's just...investigating.

Right.

He's right near the entrance of shuttle when he hears someone shout, "Oh, God!" He blinks.

"Kaylee?"

He winces as his voice echoes, louder than he had intended.

The moaning from inside stops, and there's a minute of whispering that he can't decipher.

Then Kaylee's voice echoes out to him. "That you, Jayne?" She sounds like she's laughing.

"...yeah?"

"Get in here."

Jayne's in the doorway and standing there before his brain catches up with him, and he's not surprised to see the two women sprawled on the bed. He _is_ surprised that Kaylee hasn't covered herself up, like Inara has, but then little Kaylee's never been one to act shy. He stands awkwardly in front of them, wishing he had a weapon to clutch.

Inara shifts, catching his attention, and he wishes he hadn't looked her in the eye. "What were you doing outside my shuttle?" Her voice is icy, and he does his best to keep his eyes on her face, but that sheet is draped just so, and-- "Jayne!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He shrugs. "I was investigating."

"Investigating?"

"Heard strange sounds coming from over here." He smirks. "Had to see if there was an intruder."

"An intruder." Inara looks at Kaylee, and something unspoken passes between them.

Jayne thinks he'd better skedaddle, before Inara comms the captain and gets him thrown off the ship, space or no, but then Kaylee smiles.

Inara sighs. "Fine." And lets the sheet drop as Kaylee crawls over the bed back to her.

Just to make sure he ain't dreaming, Jayne pinches himself on the arm. Winces at the twinge of pain, then looks back at the bed.

Nope. Not dreaming. Kaylee's still draped over Inara, and he's having a tough time thinking of her as "little," what with the way she's kissing Inara, the way her hands are drifting over Inara's hips, the way Inara's hands are clutching Kaylee's rump, and slipping down and then Kaylee's talking to him, but Jayne misses the first few words.

"...if you stay over there."

Jayne shakes his head, tries to focus. "What?"

Kaylee rolls her eyes, something familiar in the midst of all the un-familiarness. "You can only watch if you stay over there, okay? Just watchin'."

"Aw, you mean I can't--"

Inara cuts him off. "Just. Watching. No touching."

Jayne considers that. "What about myself?"

Kaylee laughs, but Inara shakes her head.

"Come on, Inara!"

"Do you want to stay or not?"

That shuts Jayne up quick, and he retreats long enough to grab a chair and drag it over to prime watching position. He settles down as comfortably as possible, considering the state of things, and waves his hand. "Go ahead." He tries not to leer, and fails. "I'll be good."

"Somehow I doubt that," Inara mutters, but that quickly transforms into a groan when Kaylee's tongue trails over her neck, and down.

And down, and down, until Jayne whimpers at the same time Inara does, because he had no idea Kaylee knew how to do those sorts of things to a woman. Hell, he had no idea Kaylee knew those sorts of things existed, because who would expect Kaylee to know anything about those sorts of things. _He_ barely knows about them.

So watching Inara writhe against the silk of her sheets while Kaylee's head is buried between her legs is...educational.

After a while of that, and Inara sliding her hands over her own body in ways that makes Jayne wish he could break the rules, just a little, Inara's eyes squeeze shut and her body near flies off the bed, and Kaylee's hands on her hips seem to be the only thing keeping her down.

After she settles, Jayne thinks the show is over, as Kaylee crawls up Inara's body again, and they kiss, which isn't nearly as exciting as it was fifteen minutes ago. It looks like they're gonna cuddle which, also, isn't nearly as exciting as Jayne used to think it was, and he's about to stand and go, but then Kaylee sits up, grins at him, and then swings her leg over Inara.

Settles herself around Inara's face, moans loudly as Inara grabs her hips, and Jayne catches a glimpse of tongue before Kaylee bends, buries her face between Inara's legs again.

It's too much, and Jayne stands up so quickly the chair tips over and clatters against the floor. Kaylee jerks and looks up at him, startled. "Jayne?"

"I appreciate this all very much," Jayne says, backing away as quickly as possible, "but I've got, y'know, things that need doin'. If you need me, I'll--"

"Be in your bunk." Kaylee smirks. "I know."

Jayne hobbles out of the shuttle, walks back to his quarters as fast as he can, but not before footsteps echo, and Mal calls out to him.

"Jayne?" Mal strides down the corridor, freshly returned, and eyes him suspiciously. "What're you doing up?"

Jayne smiles, almost painfully, and makes sure his body is turned away from Mal as he responds. "Nothin.' Got thirsty."

Mal squints at him. "You weren't bothering any of the girls, were you?"

Jayne shakes his head, kicks the door to his room open, and starts descending. "Nope. Not bothering anybody at all."

"See that you don't," Mal shouts down, but by that time, Jayne isn't paying attention.


End file.
